Where Is Truth When You Need Her?
by Hinata-Chan33
Summary: Audrey Lee has been a spirit for 250 years. She is the spirit of Truth and Lies. What happens when she meets Jack? Pitch kidnaps her, and she joins him. Wait, what! Can Jack save her, or is she going to save herself? Jack, her best friend needs to find a way to get her back from Pitch. Full summary inside.
1. Join Me

**Hey! Hinata-Chan33 here, and I'm just posting up a random little story I thought of. This will only be the first chap, it's not a one-shot, but I'll only continue if people say I should. I know my writing isn't all that good, definitely not when you compare it to others, but I just wanted to write up this idea. I'm not asking for a lot, just one review. As long as ONE person likes my story, I'll continue it. Okay? Okay. Here is a longer version of the summary, so you can get a better idea of what this story is about.**

**Summary: Audrey is a spirit, and has been for 250 years. What spirit is she? The Spirit of Truth and Lies. She remembers her past life, but some of it is kinda hazy because of how she died. Soon after she became a spirit, she met Jack Frost. But, just after they became best friends, and even a little more than that, she disappears. Jack is left alone again, searching for her. Audrey is taken hostage by Pitch, and soon, after being tortured and beaten for many years, he convinces her to join him, by threatening the one thing she cares about: Jack. After Jack becomes a Guardian, Pitch is defeated. But, Pitch won't be gone for long, because he has a backup plan. His new weapon, Audrey, will help him rise again. Is it really her, or is she being controlled? Jack is mortified, seeing Audrey this way. Boiling with rage, Jack makes a plan with the other Guardians to free Audrey and defeat Pitch Black once and for all. But, will it work? Will Jack finally get his best friend back, and tell her how he feels? While this story continues, just remember: The past cannot be rewritten, but the future has not been written yet.**

* * *

Where Is Truth When You Need Her?

_Join Me._

Her arms where pulled up at an awkward angle, being chained up to the roof of the large cage she resided in. She had spent most of her time as a spirit here, she had gotten way too used to the dark for her liking. She had no strength anymore, for she was bleeding everywhere. The crimson liquid stained her tattered clothes and her skin. Bruises and cuts covered her once clear and flawless porcelain skin. Her once bright silvery-blue eyes were now lifeless and full of fear. The raven-colored hair that used to shine so beautifully was now tangled and matted with blood.

It took all of her strength to lift her head when she heard all too familiar footsteps headed her way. Her captor, Pitch Black, sent a golden-eyed glare her way as he walked into the room she was being held in. He opened the door to her cage, holding the whip she was all too familiar with. "You know.." The grey-skinned man started, "The offer still stands. You could join me, and you'll never feel pain again." He said, his face suddenly close to hers. _Way too close for comfort.._ She thought tiredly.

"I'll never join you Pitch!" She said, with all the strength she could muster up. She glared at him, some of the light returning to her eyes. But that light was short-lived, Pitch smacked her and the fear returned.

"Never? Not even if.. by joining me, you could save Jack?" He said, smirking. He won this fight, he knew it. Her eyes widened.

"J-jack?" She whispered, her voice cracking a bit. "S-save him? What do you mean?" She asked, terrified for her only friend. Pitch faked a worrying look,

"Yes, I'm afraid that he's in grave danger.. and it's all because of you. It's your fault that he's in such danger, and it's you who can save him from that. But you hardly have the strength for it if you stay as you are. You need power!" He said, conviction rising in his voice as he continued on, "And, if you join me, you can get that power in a short time." He smirked, knowing he won this time. There was no way she'd deny him. And.. he was right.

She hung her head, contemplating the choice she had. From what Pitch told her, she could either join him and he would give her the strength to protect Jack from this danger she was told about, or she could refuse his offer and he would continue to abuse her and probably try to kill Jack. She sighed, seeing as she had no choice. She had a bit of a plan, but she'll have to make some big changes with this turn of events. She looks up at Pitch slowly, glaring. "Fine.. I'll accept.. but only on one condition." She said harshly.

He looked at her, raising a questioning brow. "Go on.." She glared daggers at him.

"No controlling. Don't use any of your sand on me. I'm joining you of my own free will, and I can very well leave you of my own free will. Got it?" She asks, her voice completely serious. Pitch glares a little, angry that he has to agree for his own plan to work.

"Fine. You have a deal." He growls, obviously angry. She smirks victoriously. _My plan has to work now. I **will** b__e free, and I **will** see Jack again._ She thinks.

With this thought, she let sleep take over.

* * *

_The moon.. that's the first thing she saw when she woke up in that alleyway. The moon told her her name, and what spirit she was. Her name, is Audrey Lee. She is the Spirit of Truth and Lies. That's what the moon told her, and that all he ever told her. She stood up and walked around the town, trying to talk to someone, anyone, but no one would answer her. She just wanted to know where she was, but everyone ignored her. It wasn't long until she found out why. It wasn't until someone walked **right through her** that she realized no one could see her. _

_It was honestly, the worst pain she had ever felt. It felt like someone put a bullet through her chest. _

_It took her a few minutes to recover from that, and when she did, she ran off into the woods, to hide herself from anyone. Maybe that would get rid of at least some of the pain of being alone. _

* * *

_Marking another line on her favorite tree, this marked the 8th year since she woke up. Since then, she had found out she had powers. She could fly, using the wind, and she could use the air to her bidding. And another thing: She could make someone tell the truth, and she could make someone believe any lie. Simply by looking at them, or touching them._

_She didn't go beyond her tree most of the time though. She avoided others, simply because she didn't remember how to have a simple conversation. She hasn't talked to anyone since before she woke up, and so far she hadn't remembered much about her past except where she lived and how she died._

_This day, though, couldn't be any more different. It started out the usual, she simply flew around her tree, singing one of her favorite songs. It was a beautiful song, and she sings every word with all her heart._

_"I don't mind if you've got something nice to say about me~" She sang, her voice like an angel's. "I enjoy an accolade like the rest~"_

_Little did she know, a certain winter spirit who happened to be flying around heard her, and flew down towards her, hiding a ways away._

_"You can take my picture and hang it in a gallery, of all the who's who's, and so 'n' so's, who used to be the best, at such and such," She landed on a branch a smiled, "It wouldn't matter, much~" She twirled around a time or two, but almost fell when a sudden gust of cold wind came her way. She hid behind her tree, peeking around. "Wh-who's there?!" She calls out, a bit afraid. Like mentioned before, she didn't really talk to anyone._

_Then, out walked the lone winter spirit, with the ice blue eyes and mop of white hair. With his hands up, he said, "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. But, I will say, you've got an amazing voice." He smiled._

_She blushed, slowly coming out from behind her tree. "H-how long were you standing there?" She asked quietly, trying her best not to stare. _

_He shows off a lopsided grin, "Only long enough to hear you singing that song. By the way, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new? What's your name?" He asked, floating over to her. She took a subconscious step back, swallowing a little._

_"M-my name's Audrey... Audrey Lee. I-I've only been a spirit for 8 years.." She stammered, not used to anyone seeing her, let alone talking to her. The white-haired boy smiled, _

_"Ah, so you are a newbie!" He grinned. "I'm Jack Frost, the winter spirit. I've been around about a hundred years. What kind of spirit are you?" He asks, seeming a bit eager._

_"Th-the moon told me I'm the spirit of Truth and Lies.." She said meekly._

_"Truth and Lies? Hm.. well, do you have any powers?" He asks, and she simply nod in response. She holds her hand out in front of her and forms a tight ball of air _**(A/N: It would be like a Rasengan from Naruto, da?) **_and launched it at a tree, leaving a huge crater in the tree. _

_"I can control the air.." She said softly as she looked at Jack, seeing his mouth agape and his eyes wide. _He's shocked..? _She asked in her head. _

_"...That was awesome! Do you have any other powers?" He asks, grinning. She giggles a little, nodding shyly._

_"Yeah, I do. I can tell when someone is lying and when someone is telling the truth. I can make someone believe any lie, and I can make someone tell the truth. All it takes it a touch." She smiles. He, again, looks slightly shocked. He grins, _

_"That's pretty cool. But can you prove it?" He asks challengingly. She smiles and nods. _

_"First, I'll ask you a question, and you have to lie about it. Okay?" She asks, and he nods. "So, what did you think when you heard me singing?" She asks._

_"I thought you sounded like a guy." He lies, like she told him to do. She then touches his shoulder._

_"Truth." She says, and suddenly Jack blinks a few times._

_"I-I mean you sounded really pretty, and I wanted to talk to you." He blushes, placing a hand over his mouth. "H-hey!" He shouts. She smirks, _

_"Hey, you wanted me to prove it, so I did." She laughed a bit. Jack eventually started laughing with her._

_It wasn't long until they where flying around to different places, hanging out every day. They had a lot of fun in the days they spent together._

* * *

**_2 years later..._**

_Jack flew through the sky, diving down into the forest. "Hey, Audrey!" He shouts with a grin, flying to the tree where she usually resided. Except, something wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. A terrible feeling churned up in Jack's stomach, as he slowly floated to the ground. It looked like the area was mauled by something big. Some trees where knocked down, scratches and torn up. There was no sign of Audrey anywhere. He grew more worried by the second, frantically searching. "Audrey! Audrey?! Where are you?!" He yells, flying around. He launches up into the sky to get a better view of the area._

_He searched. For hours and hours, days upon days. He didn't know where she had gone, or if she was okay. He could only hope._

* * *

_When she woke up, she was enveloped in darkness. It took a long while for her eyes to adjust. She tried to move, but the black sand of the chains holding her up had drained her strength and powers._

_She lifted her head with the little strength she had. A tall, grey-skinned man appeared from the shadows. His black hair slicked back, and his golden-eyes practically glowing. Honestly, the guy looked creepy. "So, dear, Audrey Lee, I don't believe we have officially met." He said with a weird British accent. "The name's Pitch Black, though you probably know me by the name The Boogeyman." He smirked at her._

_Her eyes went wide, she was definitely afraid. More like terrified. "H-how do you know my name?" She asked quietly. He chuckles, _

_"Silly girl, I know everyone. I also know your fear.." He said, his face suddenly close to hers. "I know your biggest fear, the one that makes you cower and cry for help." He chuckles darkly._

_"Wh-what do you want with me?!" She suddenly shouted, still terrified. Pitch stiffened and stood straight. _

_"I want your power, my dear. You're strong, and your power is what I need for the goal I'm working towards. I want revenge. So, I'm going to ask you, will you join me?" He asked, one hand grasping her chin so she was forced to look at him. She used this to her advantage._

_"No. I will never join you. And don't think of taking over my mind either, if you do you won't be able to use my power." She said, that last sentence being a lie. She used a bit of her energy to make him believe her. She was successful, for he growled in defeat and backed away from her._

_"Fine. I'll just have to use another way to convince you." He made a whip from black sand. He whipped her, over and over until the blood poured from the cuts that resulted. _

_But not once did she scream. No, she would never give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain and fear._

* * *

She opened her eyes, finding the chains gone. She was no longer in the cage, but instead a bedroom of sorts. It looked a bit too girly for it to be Pitch's, so she assumed it was made for her. It looked nice enough, with a comfortable bed, a vanity, and a dresser. There was even a walk-in closet. Where he got all of this, she had no idea. But hey, if this was where he wanted her to stay while she was joined with him, she didn't mind. It was a hell of a lot better than that bloody cage.

She wandered to a mysterious door, and opened it to find a bathroom. Well, it was nice, she'd give it that. But she hadn't showered since she became a spirit. She never really got dirty or sick or anything, so she didn't really need to shower. But she really needed to wash the blood off of her skin and out of her hair, so she decided to take a shower. She found a towel hanging on a rack, and she closed the bathroom door, locking it. She made sure all possible light where on so Pitch couldn't materialize in a shadow while she was showering.

She undressed herself and got in the shower, turning on the hot water. She stood in the downpour as the dried blood washed off and found it's way to the drain. She used some body wash and shampoo to get some of the more stubborn stains out of her skin. She stood in the steaming hot water for a long time, feeling her strength return to her. _Now, for the next part of my plan. I will wait for a while, I need Pitch to think he can completely trust me. Then, I leave on a 'mission to kill Jack', or so Pitch will think. Then, I rejoin with Jack, and together we beat Pitch. He's not the only one who wants revenge. I want my own revenge, on him._ She sneered, quietly laughing. "Perfect."

She got out of the shower, after who knows how long. She got dressed in an outfit she found in her new dresser. A school-girl skirt with a black button up shirt. She also wore a purple zip-up hoodie. No shoes, of course, she preferred going barefoot. It was more comfortable that way. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, it looked a lot better now that her raven hair wasn't matted with dry blood.

She walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. Once she walked into her room, Pitch appeared. "I see you've woken up. It's time to start your training. I've been defeated, but I will make my comeback soon, and this time I will succeed!" He said, a malicious smile on his face. Audrey tilted her head, slightly confused. She shrugged it off.

"Okay, what is my training? Are you going to teach me a technique? Or a new power? What is it?" She asked, feigning eagerness. Pitch grinned,

"Excited, huh? Come on, I'm going to teach you a new way to use that air of yours. You can already use it like that ball, but what if you could use it to trap someone?" He asked, smirking. She smiled,

"Sounds cool!" She said, faking another smile. So far, her plan was going perfectly.

* * *

**So, is it good so far? Review please! This is only a trial chapter, but if you peeps want me to continue the story, I will continue it from this chapter. Kay? Send in those reviews!**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing out!~**


	2. We Meet Again

**Hey! I got two followers and one favorite, so I'm going to continue this story, just for the heck of it. :) So, here is the second chapter. And if any of you were confused about anything in the first chapter, just ask me. Otherwise, it might make more sense after this chapter, or in later chapters. Everything will come together in the end. Okay? Okay. So, on to the story!**

* * *

Where Is Truth When You Need Her?

_We Meet Again._

Jack paced back and forth in North's workshop, it was obvious he was very troubled by something. It was all about what happened about an hour ago. Jack's mind was clouded with the words that were spoken, what does it all mean?

_Jack and North were having a conversation, something about freezing the elves, when there was a shadow that momentarily covered the globe then disappeared. _

_A voice rang out, a voice they knew all too well. "Hello Jack, North." Pitch. Jack growled, _

_"Pitch! We just defeated you last year, you shouldn't be alive!" He yelled. Pitch only laughed, _

_"Oh, but I am, Jack. I had a back-up plan all along. A new friend of mine, an old friend of yours." At that, Jack froze. 'Old friend of mine? No... Audrey?' He thought. _

_"Pitch, what have you done with Audrey?!" He yells, a fusion of anger and worry laced in his voice. _

_Pitch appeared, a smirk evident on his face. "There's no point in worrying over her, she's on my side now._

_Jack's eyes widened. _No... _"No! You're lying!" Jack screams, and North has to hold Jack back from attacking Pitch._

_"Don't worry too much, you'll see her again soon." Pitch cackles and disappears._

Jack cringes at the memory. "Why did he have to bring Audrey into this?!" He yells at himself, slamming his staff on the ground, creating a mass of fern frost on the floor surrounding him. "Dammit!" He curses, bringing his hands into tightly closed fists.

North sighs, and the other guardians look worriedly upon their wintry friend. Bunnymund takes a step towards Frost, "Frostbite, you need to calm down. We'll get ya friend back, we just need a plan. And I kinda wanna know why ya never mentioned the sheila in the first place."

Jack lets out a frustrated sigh, keeping his eyes locked on the ground beneath his feet. "We need to come up with a plan fast. We can't let Audrey just be controlled by Pitch. I... I need to save her."

Tooth flits nervously over to Jack, placing a small hand on his shoulder. "Jack.. who is Audrey? How do you know her?" Jack slowly looked up at Tooth, then looking at the other Guardians as well.

"I met her about 200 years ago..." He begins, then goes into the story of how they met.

* * *

_**(Jack's POV)**  
_

_I was flying around, bringing winter to the world, as I always did. Then, as I was passing over a forest, I heard a voice. A beautiful voice, she was singing. I flew down and perched myself on a tree to see who the voice belonged to._

_"I don't mind if you've got something nice to say about me~" The girl sang, her voice like an angel's. I took immediate notice of her raven-colored hair, and her eyes, almost like mine. "I enjoy an accolade, like the rest~" She sang._

_I watched her as she flew and spun around the tree, she seemed to really be enjoying her little performance for herself. "You can take my picture and hang it in a gallery, of all the who's who's, and so 'n' so's, who used to be the best, at such 'n' such~" She landed delicately on a branch, a sweet smile on her face. "It wouldn't matter much~" _

_She spun around a couple times before I sent a gust of wind her way, almost making her fall over. She hid behind the trunk of the tree, peeking around it. I had to admit, she looked cute._

_I walk out on air to where she can see me. I put my hands up in mock surrender, "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you.. But I will say, you've got an amazing voice." I smile, showing her that I'm not a bad guy._

_I noticed a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she came out from behind the tree, "H-how long have you been standing there?" She asked me._

_I grin, "Only long enough to hear you singing that song. By the way, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new? What's your name?" I ask as I float over to her. She took a step back away from me, as if she was afraid._

_"M-my name's Audrey... Audrey Lee. I-I've only been a spirit for 8 years.." She stammered, making me smile._

_"Ah, so you are a newbie!" I grin, "I'm Jack Frost, the winter spirit. I've been around about a hundred years. What kind of spirit are you?" I ask, my mind buzzing with curiosity. _

_"Th-the moon told me I'm the Spirit of Truth and Lies.." She said._

_"Truth and Lies? Hm.. well, do you have any powers?" I ask, and she simply nods. She holds her hand out in front of her, and I wonder what she's going to do. Something then formed in her hand. A little blue ball of... air? I watched as she threw it at the tree, leaving a huge crater in the tree. _

_Woah. How did she do that?! I looked at her, my jaw hanging and my eyes wide in shock. "I can control the air.." She said quietly. So.. does that mean she controls the wind too? Cool._

_"...That was awesome! Do you have any other powers?" I asked, not able to hide the grin on my face. She giggled and nodded._

_"Yeah, I do. __I can tell when someone is lying and when someone is telling the truth. I can make someone believe any lie, and I can make someone tell the truth. All it takes it a touch." She smiles. This shocked me. Really? I grin._

___"That's pretty cool, but can you prove it?" I ask, challenging her. She smiles and nods._

_____"First, I'll ask you a question, and you have to lie about it. Okay?" She asks, and I nod. __"So, what did you think when you heard me singing?" She asks._

_______"I thought you sounded like a guy." I lie, like she told me to do. She then touches my shoulder._

_"Truth." She says, and suddenly I blink a few times._

_"I-I mean you sounded really pretty, and I wanted to talk to you." I blush, placing a hand over my mouth. "H-hey!" I shouts. I can't believe she actually made me say that. I mean, it was the truth but still. She smirks,_

_"Hey, you wanted me to prove it, so I did." She laughed a bit. I eventually started laughing with her._

_And two years later... I never would have guess she would suddenly disappear like that._

* * *

Jack shook his head, looking at the others around him. They all looked confused. "So, what happened? You suddenly cut off in the middle of the story.." Tooth said.

Jack blinked. _Really? _He had been so caught up in the nostalgia of the memory he had forgotten about the problem at hand momentarily, enjoying the familiarity of the sweet memory. But now he was back to reality.

He sighed a little, "Sorry... I got.. caught up." He says, and relays the events of the memory, like he meant to do before.

Soon a plan was formulated, and Jack left to the place where he met her all those years ago, to wait for her to show up.

* * *

Audrey listened as Pitch complained about those 'Stupid Guardians', as he said. She played along, making sure his anger didn't get too out of hand like the last time. That time, he had gotten so frustrated about the Guardians beating him, he ended up taking out some of his anger out on her, which only added to her scars.

She definitely didn't want any more.

This day, another change in her plan came up, but it was actually a change that benefited her.

Pitch gave her a mission to give a message, specifically to Jack, even though it was for all of the Guardians. _Perfect.. this is my opportunity._

She was given the message, and then she left, using the shadows. Before she left the lair though, she made a stop to her room. She picked up her own message, a letter she had prepared. After thinking about what she would say, she vanished from Pitch's lair, going to visit a place before she met up with Jack.

* * *

She got to the place she used to live, the now non-existent tree she used to reside on. She was slightly shocked to find Jack there, although it truly wasn't shocking at all. She was merely surprised to see him there. She slowly made her way towards him, nostalgia creeping up in her heart.

A small twig crunched under her foot, and she froze. She looked to where Jack was. He was in a battle stance, until he saw that it was her. He tensed up, she could see that much.

"Jack.." She started, but then she felt Pitch's presence. She had to act like she was on Pitch's side for the time being. She took a more determined stance, shooting Jack a half-hearted glare. "Jack. I'm here to bring a message from Pitch Black." She said, a harsh coldness dripping from her voice.

Jack looked at her, a saddened look in his eyes. It pained her to see him look at her like that, but she couldn't show that, not in Pitch's presence.

She felt Pitch move, he was now observing from behind her. _Good. _"Pitch will be rising again soon, and he will rule. Fear will be in the hearts of every child and adult alike." She said.

Suddenly, the look on her face softened. 'Jack..' She lip-synced. 'Play along.' She winked a little at him, hoping he understood. His eyes widened in shock and realization, and he winked back, letting the smallest of smile slip by.

She smiled, glad he got the hint. She used the shadows to charge up to him, and he feigned surprise, hiding that he was genuinely surprised that she moved so quickly.

She held him up by the collar of his hoodie, feigning a glare. "And trust me, when I say this:" She leaned in, whispering in his ear, "I've missed you, Jack." Her voice carried a softness and longing to it that could make a grown man cry. Those words only being heard by the winter spirit himself, Pitch of course, thought she was saying something else, because Audrey had him wrapped around her finger. What no one else saw, Audrey slipped her letter into Jack's pocket.

She let go of his hoodie, taking a step back. The fake coldness returning to her voice again, "Until we meet again, Jack." She spat, then disappeared into the shadows.

Jack was honestly speechless. She had changed so much... yet she still remembered him. And she even said she missed him. He flew up into the sky and sped to North's workshop. He couldn't deny he was happy that she wasn't being controlled by Pitch, but why was she pretending to be siding with him? It was confusing. He had to talk to North about this, before they went any further in the plan.

* * *

Jack burst into North's workshop, "North! You have to get the others here, before we go any further with the plan!" Jack shouted, going up to the Russian.

North looked at Jack, "Vhat? Vhat are you talking about, Jack?"

"Something happened, something totally unexpected. I'll explain when you get the others here!" Jack said, waving his hands around frantically.

North sighed and turned on the Aurora Borealis. **(A/N: Northern Lights are also known as Aurora Borealis, in case you didn't know.)**

It didn't take too long for Tooth, Bunnymund ans Sandman to arrive in the globe room.

Bunnymund spoke first, "Is something up? What's going on?" He said, holding an egg and a paintbrush.

North pointed to Jack, "He said something urgent happened that he must explain before ve continue vith plan." North explained shortly.

All eyes were on Jack.

He took in a deep breath, and relayed everything that happened just earlier.

Everyone was surprised, to say the least. As Jack waited for someone to say something, he moved his staff to the crook of his elbow and shoved his hands in his pocket.

His eyes went wide when he discovered something in his hoodie pocket.

He took his hands out of his pocket, holding a folded piece of paper. "Oh my God.." He whispered. Tooth flitted up to him,

"What is it Jack?" She asked, gesturing to the paper. He unfolded the paper, his eyes only going wider.

"It's... a letter... From Audrey.. she must've slipped it in my pocket!" He said, realization flooding over him. _So that's why she had me by my hoodie.. it was so she could slip this in my pocket._

He read it, first to himself and then out loud for the others.

_Dear J__**ack,**_

_**I couldn't explain this to you before because Pitch was watching over me. But here in this letter, I will explain everything. I'm so sorry that I suddenly disappeared all those years ago, Pitch had captured me and tried to bring me to his side. He asked me to join him, day after day, and I refused every time. I was held prisoner, chains of black sand drained my powers, so I had no means of escape. After the last time you and the Guardians defeated him, I saw my chance for escape. He asked me to join him, and I agreed, only on the condition that he wouldn't use black sand to control me. I've made it so that he honestly believes that I am on his side, even though I'm not. I've got my powers back, and I've been using them on him so he'll believe me. I have a bit of a plan, but I will need the help of you and the Guardians. I need you all to play along, act like and treat me like your enemy. And when the chance comes, I'll convince Pitch that I never existed, and I can escape him. Please, this is the one favor I ask of you, if only for my freedom. Until we meet again.**_

_**Sincerely and truly,**_** _Audrey_**

Jack blinked, only then did he realize he was crying. Well, kind of. His tears froze as they streamed down his cheeks.

He looked up at the other Guardians, all of them seemed somber. Then, North piped up excitedly. "Idea! Ve help Jack's friend and defeat Pitch once and for all!" He said. Tooth nodded,

"Me and my fairies will help!" She said, smiling.

Sandy gave a thumbs up and nodded, a smile plastered on his face.

Bunnymund smiled, nodding. "Alright, we'll help the sheila."

Jack smiled, rubbing his eyes. "Okay! Let's come up with a plan.." He said, suddenly happy again. He was going to save Audrey. That was really all the motivation he needed.

* * *

It was later that evening, and Jack had decided to stay in the room North had for him in Santoff Claussen. He was sitting on the window sill, the window open and the cool breeze flooding into the room. He couldn't sleep, not when he was thinking about Audrey, and if she was okay.

"Don't worry Audrey.." He whispered. "I'm coming to save you.." He clenched his fist. "Pitch will never get away with what he did to you." He said, if only to assure himself.

He looked up at the moon. He sent a glare at it. "Why didn't you tell me? All that time I was searching for her, and you didn't even give me any help! Not a hint, a sign.. nothing." He looked down at his hand, then back up at the moon. "She went through so much pain.. if only I had known, I could have saved her much earlier.."

He took the letter out of his pocket, reading it over again. He read that paragraph over, and over and over. He was hoping, wishing that there was a secret message of some kind. He looked at the bottom of the page, noticing something he hadn't seen before. At the very bottom of the page, in very small letters, he could barely see what it said.

That little sentence just changed his whole world. It made him want to find her even more.

Just that only little sentence, in the tiny little letters.

It was written so small, it was almost like she didn't want him to see what it said.

_**P.S. Jack, I did, and I still love you, I only hope you can return my feelings.**_

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter! I know, it's a cliffy, but it's a good cliffy. Yah? Yah. Well, I'll be writing the next chapter soon, so stay tuned! Send in those reviews!**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing Out!~**


	3. Suspicions

**I just couldn't help but type up this chapter. I can't wait to see what's gonna happen!**

**I know what you're thinking. 'How can you not know what's going to happen? You're the author!', but I still don't know exactly what's going to happen. I never really**** know until I write it up. Get it? No? Okay. I'll explain a little. When I get an idea, I only have a very vague idea about what's going to happen. I have the general plot of the story in my head, but I don't really know any specifics. So, I basically come up with most of the story as I type it up. It seems complicated, but it's easy for me. Well, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Where Is Truth When You Need Her?

_Suspicions._

_Oh God..._ She paces around her room, in very deep thought. _Damn, I shouldn't have put that at the bottom... I shouldn't have written it at all. What if he doesn't love me back? What if he's weirded out now because I said that? Damn, damn, damn!_ She screams in her head, frustrated with herself, and losing to these doubts. As a matter of fact, she was terrified. It scared her to think of all the possibilities that could happen.

She didn't notice Pitch standing in the corner of her room. "Audrey, dear, what's wrong?" He asked, feigning a caring voice. Of course, he already knew what she was so afraid of, but he wanted an answer from her.

She flinched when she heard his voice, "U-um.." She looked at him, using her powers to make him believe her. "It's nothing Pitch, I'm fine." She said, her voice booming in his head. He simply nodded,

"Alright then. Get yourself ready, we're going to train. I'll be waiting in the training room." He says, disappearing into the shadows. She shudders. She hated how he always sneaked up on her like that.

She shook her head and changed her clothes. She put on a fitting black t-shirt with brown khaki knee-shorts. She put her hair up into a pony-tail and didn't bother putting on any shoes. She used the shadows to get to the training room. Pitch smiled proudly at her, "You're getting good at using the shadows. You need to practice using the air around you, to be able to compress and decompress the air. Change the air pressure. Try it." He said right as she arrived in the room. She sighed a little, taking in a deep breath after. She closed her eyes, slowly lifting her hands and holding her arms out. The higher she raised her hands, the denser the atmosphere became.

Then, she let her arms drop to her sides, the air becoming suddenly so incredibly thin it was nearly impossible to breath. She returned the air to it's normal pressure and opened her eyes. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at Pitch. He applauded her, "Wonderful!" He faked a smile and patted her back.

"Now, you can control the air pressure, let's see if you can change the pressure around a certain target." He made a nightmare appear, turning Audrey towards it. "Try tightening the pressure around the nightmare so it cannot move." He said.

She outstretched her arm, her hand towards the nightmare. She closed her eyes in focus, and slowly closed her hand into a fist. The nightmare wanted to whinny and rear back in fear, but it wasn't able to move. It wasn't even able to _breathe_. The nightmare disappeared, having been killed. Audrey released the pressure, sighing a little and letting her arm relax against her side.

Pitch grinned. _Perfect.. She's the perfect weapon. With a little more training she.. no, **we** will be unstoppable. _He pats her back, "Good job. Practice some more, and then you can rest before I give you another mission." He disappeared before she could even respond. She sighed.

"I wonder what the next mission will be.." She pondered out loud. _I hope it won't have an affect on my plan. I don't want to have to change it again._

She sighed yet again, shaking her head. "This is gonna be a pain." She brings down the temperature of the air, freezing the lungs of the nightmares around her.

* * *

Pitch was in his room, sitting in a big fancy chair. He closed his eyes in frustration. _What did she say to him? She wouldn't tell me.. On that last mission.._ He sighed. _She told me it was nothing, but something doesn't seem right. She made me swear that I wouldn't use my sand to control her,-or else I wouldn't be able to use her powers- so she could easily betray me. Damnit! I can never tell what she's thinking, and it bothers me. She could be planning something with the Guardians.. no, she wouldn't. Not if she wants to keep her Jack safe. _Pitch laughs darkly. _As long as I watch over her every move, she won't have the chance to betray me. Everything will go according to my plan.. and I will rule. **Fear will be the**_** _norm._**

* * *

Jack was bored. Haha, that's rare. He was stuck in another Guardian meeting, and he would do anything to just leave and get to Audrey. But, unfortunately, the other Guardians were having doubts. Well, some of them anyway. Namely Bunnymund and North.

"Frostbite, listen, ya don't even know if this is the same sheila! Pitch could be trickin' us!" He tried to explain calmly, but Jack just wouldn't listen.

"No, _you _listen, Kangaroo! I know it was her! It wasn't an illusion and it wasn't a trick!" Jack yelled, getting really tired of the 'Easter Kangaroo'.

North sighed heavily, "Jack, how do you know this is not a trick? How do you know Pitch isn't controlling her?" Jack slapped his hand on his forehead.

"You all saw the letter! And I saw her, she was in no way being controlled!" Jack shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Sandy tried to cut in, but nobody was paying attention to him. He pouted and noticed a little elf, with a bell on it's head. A light bulb appeared over Sandy's head, inquiring that he had an idea. He grabbed the elf and shook it, causing the bell to ring. Everyone got quiet and looked at Sandy. He dropped the elf and pointed at the moon. North laughed a little, "Sandy, vhy didn't you say something?" Sandy huffed angrily, sand smoke coming out of his ears.

North looked at the glowing moon from the roof window. "Manny! Vhat is news?"

The moon shot a beam of light onto the floor, and made a shadow that looked like Pitch. North looked at the moon after looking at the shadow. "Vhat must ve do?" The moon cast down another bright beam of light, this time showing a picture, not a shadow, a _picture_ of none other than Audrey. Bunnymund spoke up,

"Well, what about the sheila?" He asked. The moon sent another bright beam of light, this time showing the Guardians a vision. In the vision, Jack was talking to Audrey, then suddenly she passed out. Pitch appeared and took her, and he disappeared. Then, it showed Jack saving Audrey from Pitch's lair and the Guardians defeating Pitch with her help. The vision went away, and the moon light narrows to the Guardian sign on the floor.

Tooth flits by North and Bunny. "Uh guys, this means Jack was right! It's not a trick! And... Audrey is to be a Guardian." Jack smiles. _I knew it wasn't a trick!_

The moon disappeared behind the clouds, indicating that he was done talking. North sighed. "We should have listened to you Jack. Now! We must save Audrey!" He shouted excitedly. Jack looked at him.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked, looking at his fellow Guardians. Sandy suggested with his sand that they somehow meet up with Audrey, but then went against it because they didn't want the vision to happen. Then Bunnymund suggested they go to Pitch's lair and sneak Audrey out. North agreed with the idea, but Sandy explained that that might ruin the plan Audrey had already formed and make things worse. Jack, of course, agreed with Sandy. And so did Tooth.

Jack sighed, seeing this 'planning' was going absolutely no where. "Well, until we think of something that will work, maybe for now I should just wait for her to show up at her home in the forest. It's something at least." He says, looking at North, then Bunny, then Tooth and Sandy. Sandy raised his hand, wanting to go with. Sandy wanted to see Audrey, since he was already acquainted with her. Jack agreed to let Sandy go with him, and North let Jack go, leaving himself, Tooth and Bunny to form a plan.

* * *

Jack leaned against a tree, talking with Sandy. Sandy mentioned with his sand that he knew Audrey, and Jack looked, well, he looked shocked.

Sandy made words out of his sand, saying that he met her soon after she became a spirit. She never told him her name, but she often asked him to give her good dreams whenever she fell asleep. Jack looked surprised, to say the least. "And you never told anyone?" Jack asked him, Sandy simply shook his head. He then explained that it was hard enough for her to just talk to him alone, he didn't want her to be afraid of him, and involving anyone else would result in many others trying to talk with her, and he didn't want her to be more afraid than she already was. Jack nodded slowly, understanding for the most part.

Then, as quick as it started, the conversation ended. Jack couldn't help but think of Audrey. He hoped she was alright, and that she could possibly meet up with him.

* * *

She walked to Pitch's room, wondering what on earth this 'Important Mission' was. Audrey sighed, just wanting this to be over already. But she had to be patient if her plan to escape this place was to work. She sighed, keeping herself calm. Getting impatient will just make things harder.

She entered the room, and looked at Pitch. "So, Pitch, what is my mission?" She asks, easily faking that she was excited for this mission.

Pitch grinned, "You are to go to Jack, test out your new powers on him. Make sure you give him a show!" He laughs darkly, and I nod, smirking.

"Don't worry, I will." She suddenly took a straight face and looked at him, using a bit of her power. "Don't follow or observe me, otherwise I may not be able to do my job properly." Her voice boomed in his head. He nodded reluctantly, shooing her off. She smirked proudly, leaving the lair.

She flew to where her home used to be, expecting Jack to be there. And of course, he was. She smiled, landing in front of him. Jack looked at her wide-eyed, surprised she had shown up so soon. She smiled at Sandy, who was there as well.

"Hello Jack, Sandy." Her voice was soft when she spoke to them, instead of cruel and cold, like when she talked with Pitch. Jack grinned and this time he couldn't help himself. He hugged Audrey tightly, and felt even happier when she hugged back. She laughed a bit, "It's nice to know you missed me too." Her voice was light and airy, just like it was back when her and Jack had become best friends.

Jack pulled back, nodding. "I'm glad you're alright!" He tenses up a bit, the looks around frantically. "Pitch isn't around this time, is he?" He asks, his voice low. She smiles and shakes her head in the negative.

"Nope, I made sure that he wouldn't show up." She responded, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Jack." She said smoothly, her voice ringing daintily in his ears. He immediately calmed down, enjoying the sound of her voice in his head. He chuckles,

"It's amazing how you do that." He says, grinning. She laughs, and the looks over to Sandy, who apparently was trying to get their attention. She smiled at him,

"What is it, Sandy?" She asks. He makes a picture of Santoff Claussen, asking her if she would like to go there. She smiled. "I suppose I could go, though I'm not sure how well I would do around the other Guardians, but I'm sure I can manage somehow.." She said, and both Jack and Sandy cheered happily. "Although I won't be able to stay for too long, otherwise Pitch would get suspicious of me, and that would kill the plan." She said sadly. Jack and Sandy both nodded understandingly, and Jack grabbed Audrey's hand. She blushed lightly, but she didn't really get time to react before they launched into the sky, headed for Santoff Claussen.

* * *

After such a long flight, they finally made it to the North Pole. She stared in awe at the giant palace-like place. "Woah.. it's huge!" She exclaims, and Jack laughs out loud.

"It's North's workshop! What'd you expect?" He asked, smiling at her with a brow raised. She shrugged and flew up to the door, dragging Jack with her. Sandy followed along, laughing silently. Jack knocked on the giant door, the yeti Phil answering. He grumbled something, and let them in, sending a questioning look at Audrey.

They walked in, heading to North's office, where he made the ice sculptures. Audrey hid behind Jack the entire time, the loudness and crowdedness made her nervous.

Jack chuckled, understanding how she felt. He knew she would eventually get used to it, but it will probably take longer for her than it did for him. They eventually come across Tooth, North and Bunnymund. They all greeted Jack and Sandy upon seeing them return, but they all stop when they notice Audrey hiding behind him.

Jack smiles, "Come on, Drey, don't be shy. They aren't gonna bite you. Well, the Kangaroo might, but the other two won't." Jack smirks at Bunny, who shot Jack a glare in return. She peeks from behind Jack, looking at Bunny, then Tooth, then North. She looked at them nervously, definitely not used to being around so many people at once.

"H-hello... I-I'm Audrey.." She manages to stammer out. She looks at Sandy, who sends her a reassuring smile. She smiles back, suddenly feeling a wave of confidence wash over her. She steps out from behind Jack, although she still clung to his arm. Tooth was the first to speak up, glad there was finally another girl she could talk to, and one that would be a Guardian.

"Hi! I'm Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth for short. That," the colorful fairy points to the big man that Audrey assumed was Santa, based on his outfit, "is North, known to most as Santa Clause. And this," She gestured to the giant... -rabbit?- Kangaroo thing beside her, "is Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny. Even though we all call him Bunny." She smiles and flutters towards Audrey, hugging her tightly. "It's so great to finally have a GIRL to talk to!" Tooth exclaimed, making Audrey feel uncomfortable again. Jack somehow managed to convince Tooth to give Audrey some space.

Bunnymund and North both greeted her, and she waved in return. Yep, it was going to take her a while to get used to this. She looked around nervously, getting a good look at the place. Soon, everyone, -including her- went to another room. A living room of sorts, it had couches and a fireplace and even a coffee table. In this room, they got to discuss several things with Audrey before she had to leave. It was nice, she finally decided, to get to know everyone and become friends with them.

Maybe it wouldn't take as long as she thought.

* * *

**Another chap done. ^^ I hope you all like it!**

**By the way, I don't own ROTG or any of it's characters. Thanks!**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing out!~**


	4. Just Believe

**Here is chapter 4! :D**

**I was thinking.. I may as well not even try to make myself deadlines. :I Whenever I do, I KNOW I should be typing up the next update, but I'm too busy listening to the 'whooshing' sound of the deadline flying by. So! From now on, I'll just try my best to update as soon as possible, because whenever I give myself a goal, it's all the less motivating for some weird reason. I'm just that lazy. Anyway!**

**Thank you to Bunny (Guest) and CreativeSpirit28 for reviewing! :D On to da storeh!**

* * *

Where Is Truth When You Need Her?

_Just Believe._

Upon her arriving back to the lair, Pitch couldn't help but notice how happy she looked. Strange. He just had to look into it. So he asked her about it, and she just gave him a shrug, "I guess I'm just starting to enjoy this 'being on the dark side'business." She lied to him, of course he didn't know. She made him believe it, with her powers.

"Alright." He chuckled. It almost sounded.. chipper. That's just too weird. Creepy even. Yuck.

"I gave him a show, just like you told me." She says in a sing-song voice. "He totally didn't see it coming!" She laughed, feigning a evil sneer. Pitch grinned,

"Excellent! Absolutely wonderful!" He exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. He chuckles again. She scowls, his voice sounds weird, almost happy. Like mentioned before, it's quite creepy.

"I know I just got back, but I wanna go explore! Will you let me go?" She asks, giving an innocent look. Pitch looks unsure, contemplating on if he should let you go. "Oh come on, Pitch.." She puts her hand on his shoulder. "You know you can trust me." She used a little energy to make him believe her, and he nods stiffly.

"Oh alright, but you had better come back! Or I'll send my shadows after you." He speaks harshly, and she smiles.

"Yay! Thanks!" She giggles and hugs him, then quickly takes off before he can say anything more. Pitch sighs.

_What is with her..? She's so happy all of a sudden. Is she really enjoying being on my side? After all that time refusing, she suddenly likes being Jack's enemy? I suppose it's possible. Maybe the extra power I've given her has gone to her head.._

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Audrey shouted into the wind, flying above the beautiful land of Greenland. _I wonder if Jack is around here.. it's possible. Though he might be with his favorite believer. _She chuckles to herself. She whispers, "Hey, wind.." The wind blows in her face gently, almost caressing it. "Give Jack a message for me." She smiles, whispering the message to the wind as she landed on the snowy ground. There was an awful lot of snow for the region being called "Greenland." Talk about irony.

* * *

Jack was just leaving North's workshop when the wind whispered to him. He flew up into the air above the workshop, listening closely to the message. He grins widely. **_"Meet me in Greenland. Let's hang out, like we used to."_ **He was definitely happy to hear this. It'll be just like it used to be, if only for a short time. Flying as fast as the wind could carry him, he got there in just under an hour. He looked around a bit, only to find she was sitting atop a snow-capped mountain. He grinned, flying up to her, "And here I thought you were a Spring kind of girl. Yet here you are, sitting in freezing cold temperatures." He chuckles.

She jumped a little at his voice, seeing as he appeared behind her. She looked at him, a strained smile. "How many times have I told you before to NOT sneak up on me like that? Like, a million?"

"A million and one, actually." Jack corrected mockingly. She laughed, and it didn't take long for him to join her in her laughter. After a minute or two, the laughter soon turned to sweet silence. It was the kind of silence they enjoyed, for it was a very comfortable silence. Before Audrey was captured by Pitch, they used to sit in this silence for hours, staring up at the stars in the night sky. They had often gone stargazing together, since Audrey really loved to look at the stars.

"So.." Audrey started, breaking the silence. "Let's go explore! I've been stuck in the darkness for so long, I'm very sure everything around has changed a lot!" She exclaimed, pulling lightly on Jack's arm. Jack laughs a little,

"Alright, let's go! I've got someone you need to meet!" He shouts happily as he grabs her hand, taking off into the wind. She flies next to him, and though she can fly perfectly fine on her own, she really hoped he wouldn't let go of her hand. He didn't.

Suddenly, a pressing thought came to her mind. _Did Jack see that little note I put at the bottom of the letter? Half of me hopes that he did.. the other half is afraid that he didn't. I'm worried that he won't return my feelings.. _She thinks about this, all the while Jack is thinking about the same little note.

_Should I bring it up? I don't know what to say.. I don't think this is the right time to tell her. I know she loves me.. and I love her back, but I just feel like it would be wrong for me to tell her now. I'll just wait until I feel it's the right time. _Jack thinks, getting a determined look on his face. Audrey happened to look over and see him looking like that, and she can't help but laugh at him. He looks over at her, "Drey, what are you laughing at?" He asks, looking slightly flustered. She blushed a bit, seeing as he called her by her nickname, the one she's deemed only he is allowed to call her.

She giggled, "You suddenly had a determined facade, It just looked so cute I had to laugh." He blushes a bit,

"I am not cute!" He protested, but it was pretty pointless seeing as how red his face was. She only laughs more, not even able to say anything anymore. He pouts, very, very embarrassed. "Why is it so funny?" He asked, looking at her. She calmed down for a moment and opened her mouth to reply, only to start laughing again. Jack sighed, shaking his head and chuckling a little. He was actually a bit surprised, he had never heard her laugh this much.

The last time he heard her laugh was...

* * *

_ She was lingering around her tree, feeling a bit depressed. She had just gone to see her family, only to find that they couldn't see her. They had pretty much forgotten about her already. All but her older brother. He was only older by a couple years, but they were still very close. He grieved so much of her disappearance that he blocked everyone out. The only time he talked at all was when he was talking to her grave, by alley where she woke up._

_She listened to every word he said when she went to see him. She tried to get him to see her, to no avail. She she just watching him as he spoke to her grave. She didn't even remember how she died. She got a clue, but it was very vague. All she could figure was that she just disappeared, which left quite a few possibilities._

_She stayed there a while after her brother left, but after a while she went to her tree again. She sat on a branch, swinging her legs back and forth. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice Jack fly near her. He called her names a couple of times, failing to gain her attention. He wondered what on earth she could be thinking about. Well, it made her look really sad, and he didn't like it, not one bit. He really felt that he had to cheer her up. So, that's what he was gonna do._

_He waved his hand in front of her face, finally getting her attention. She looked a bit surprised to see him there. "Jack? Why are you here? Was I spacing out again?" She asked. He smiles a bit,_

_"I came to hang out with you. And yeah, you were spacing out again, but this was a bit worse than normally. Is something wrong? You looked really sad. What happened?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned. She sighed, looking down again. _

_"I..I went to see my family." She ran her fingers through her hair, a pained look evident on her face. "The only one who even remembered me was my brother. He was the only one who even acknowledged that I even existed." She explained shortly. Jack looked shocked, and inside he was a bit angry. Why didn't anyone else remember her? Didn't she mean anything to anyone besides her brother? Then he noticed that she continued talking. "My brother..from what I could tell, he never recovered from losing me. We were very close, so it's understandable. He doesn't smile anymore.. I followed him when he left my old home, and he lead me to.. my grave. It was near the alleyway, where I woke up. He said a lot.. speaking about how he misses me, and that he's angry that everyone else already forgot about me or isn't even upset that I died. I don't even remember how I died.." She spoke, ending the last sentence quietly. He looked at her, upset that she was so depressed because of this. _

_Of course, he could sympathize. He didn't remember anything of his past. He didn't even know if he had a family, and if he did, he didn't know if they had missed him. He couldn't really find any words to say. But then, actions do speak louder than words. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. The next thing, simply couldn't be helped. She started to cry. She had held in her tears for too long, she had to let them out. She clung to him, and cried._

_She stopped crying after a while, and she smiled gratefully. "Thank you Jack." She says. He nods,_

_"No problem. I'm always here. Which reminds me of why I came to visit you. Come on! I need to show you something." He says, grabbing her hand and flying up. He flew her to his home in Burgess, only a few towns away from her home. She looked at the pond in awe, it looked beautiful. Beforehand, Jack had covered the frozen lake with fern-frost. She walked out onto the ice, Jack following behind her. He slid around her, then sliding backwards in front of her._

It's like he's skating.. _She thought. She smiled, attempting to mimic his movements, only going forward instead of backwards. Jack grinned, paying more attention to her than where he was going, and he tripped over a rock that was on the ice. He fell on his butt, but he didn't have time to say anything, because he heard laughing. He looked up at her, and she was laughing, really laughing. He grinned. His goal was complete. He wanted to cheer her up, make her laugh somehow, and he managed to do it. It was an accident, but he made her laugh. That was all that really mattered to him._

* * *

He smiled, reveling in the nostalgia of the memory. He really missed those times, before she had disappeared. But, of course, now was his chance to make more memories with her. A weird feeling started churning in the pit of his stomach. It was very strange.. but it was a good feeling. It made him feel giddy. Jack looked over at Audrey, grinning. She grinned back at him, squeezing his hand. He blushed lightly, having forgotten that they were holding hands. He let go of her hand upon realizing.

_That was a little awkward..I mean-Huh? _"Drey?" He looks around, and finds that Audrey had stopped flying, now she was just floating. He flew back to her, floating next to her. "Drey? What's wrong?" He asks, worried. She sighs, looking down. She takes both of his hands in her own, greatly hesitating to look him in the eye. This only made him worry more. Did he do something to upset her?

"Jack.." She starts, her voice quiet, much like when they had only just met. "I need to ask you something.." She sounded afraid. This simply made Jack terrified.

"What is it?" He asks nervously. Honestly, he had never felt so scared in his life. She opened her mouth, then closed it. It was hard for her to find the right way to voice this question.

"You got my letter, right?" She asked. She already knew he did, she just needed to ask that to lead up to the next question. He nods, squeezing her hands a little. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going. Slowly, she spoke again. "Did you see my message for you at the bottom?" He tenses up a little. He knew this question would come up, he just didn't think it would be so soon. He sighed a little, bracing himself.

"Yeah.. I saw it." He speaks honestly. She looks straight at him, searching his eyes for any hint of lying. She smiles when she realizes he's telling the truth. Before she can say anymore, a voice cuts in their little moment.

"Oh, how sweet! Is this why you were so chipper earlier, dear?" A mocking voice calls out, and it's all too familiar.

Both Jack's and Audrey's eyes are snapped open in shock and fear. Then, Jack takes the defensive and puts Audrey behind him, guarding her protectively. "Pitch! Why are you here?" He asks demandingly. Pitch laughs,

"The both of you were so afraid, I was drawn to the immense fear you put off. I come only to find that Audrey betrayed me." Pitch glares at Audrey, who hides behind Jack. Jack glares daggers at Pitch.

"She was never on your side in the first place!" He yells, sending a bolt of ice at Pitch. **(A/N Please tell me I'm not the only one who thought Jack's ice attack looked like lightening. XD) **

"Oh really? What about the things she told me? What about all of that?" Pitch asks, dodging Jack's ice. Audrey steps out from behind Jack.

"None of it was true. I was using my power to steer your thinking of me. I was lying to you Pitch." She spoke loud enough for Pitch to hear. Pitch looked angry, devastated even. Audrey was shocked he could even feel something like devastation. Pitch angrily blasted shadows at the two of them, trapping Jack and wrapping tightly around Audrey. She couldn't break free, no matter how much she squirmed. She couldn't control the shadows enough to make them release her. They quickly drained her power, so she couldn't even change the air pressure to get back at Pitch. She was hopeless.

_Damn it! I can't even protect myself.. _She sighed, clearly beating herself up about it. Pitch laughed, "You will pay for this, Audrey Lee." He growls, glaring at her. He looks over at Jack, "So long, Frost! She won't be coming back, this time." He cackles, then disappearing with Audrey. Jack yells in desperation,

"No! Audrey! AUDREY!" He screams, then flies to the North Pole in a flurry. _I will not lose her again! Damn it! Audrey, I won't let you disappear again!__  
_

_Please. Believe me._

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter. ^^ **

**By the way! If any of you ever see a grammatical error, please, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it! **

**Kay? Kay. **

**I do not own ROTG or any of it's characters. Thanks!**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing out!~**


	5. Please Stay

**Alright, well here's the next chapter. ^^ Alright? Alright.**

* * *

"**WHAT?!**" Tooth, North and Bunny all yell in unison. Sandy just looks very worried, and only slightly mortified. Jack flinched, he figured they would freak out, but he didn't think they would freak out this much.

"I said, 'Pitch took Audrey captive'! He had me trapped with his sand stuff, and he disappeared with Audrey. He found out that she was lying to him, and we have to go save her!" Jack explains, nearly yelling. And, completely out of the blue, Sandy flies off in a flash with Jack and the others in tow. The others of course, using the sleigh.

Sandy and Jack went to where Pitch's lair was before he was trapped-which apparently was no longer the case-and looked around for the opening. After a long time of searching for it, they all decided they were just going to create their own opening to Pitch's lair. So that's what they did. Bunny tapped the ground twice, creating a tunnel that lead to the underground-Pitch's lair.

They all entered into the underground cave-like halls. It was a very dim place, but with the help of Jack's glowing staff, they could find their way without running into anything. They eventually heard Pitch yelling, followed by the sound of a whip being cracked against bare flesh. Jack felt enraged by what he heard next. Audrey's scream. It took all the strength in the world for each Guardian to not just barge in, yelling and brandishing whatever weapon they had. Audrey cried out in pain again and again.

Jack just couldn't take it anymore.

He ran towards her screams, prepared to kill Pitch with all the anger in the world.

Once he charged into the room, shooting ice at Pitch angrily. Pitch shouted in pain when a blast of ice froze his shoulder. Audrey was collapsed on the ground, her wrists and ankles bound in sand chains. Pitch growled, "Frost!" He summoned up nightmares as the other Guardians stormed in. Bunny threw egg bombs and his boomerangs, while North drew his swords and attacked them. Tooth spun and sliced them with her wings and Sandy used his golden sand whips to turn the nightmares into good dreams. Jack focused on getting Pitch, and when Pitch was distracted enough, he ran to Audrey.

"Drey!" He shouted, worry and concern lacing his voice. "Are you alright? Are you okay?" He asked frantically, holding her body to his. She looked at him, she was very weak and frail at the moment because of the pain she was in.

"J-jack.." She mumbles, her voice hardly above a whisper. "I-I'm okay.. B-but.. I don't think I'll be able to last this time.. I probably won't make it.." She admitted quietly. Tears started to fill her eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek. Jack shook his head desperately, his hand cupping her cheek.

"No! No, no, no, don't say that, you're not going to die, you'll make it, I promise. Please, just keep your eyes open." He begged, his forehead laying against hers. "Please, Drey.." She looked up at him, smiling weakly. She felts droplets of water fall on her face, and she looks up at him, only to find him crying. "Drey.. I love you." He murmured, loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes lit up, and despite her condition, she looked happy.

"I love you too, Jack." She smiled. He took the moment and pressed his lips against hers gently. She kissed him back, her mind going blank. _At least I know he loves me... I can die happily now._ She thought, as she closed her eyes for the last time. He pulled away, and his eyes widened.

"Audrey?! Audrey, no, open your eyes! Please! You can't die, you can't leave!" He shouted desperately. But it was no use, she already drew her last breath. Jack cried, holding her limp body close to him. "No.. no, no.. please, Audrey, wake up. Please, you have to wake up."

Pitch and his nightmares disappeared, not wanting to see Jack and Audrey's lovey moment. Seeing how much Jack loved her simply made his blood boil.

The Guardians approached Jack, looking upon him and Audrey sadly. They mourned quietly as Jack cried loudly. Sandy even shed a few tears for his friend, for he knew Audrey for as long as Jack did. Tooth started crying, leaning on Bunny for support. North and Bunny both looked down, not able to look on the two any longer.

Time seemed to slow down drastically, and everything seemed to be frozen.

* * *

Darkness. Everything was dark. Her eyes opened slightly, only to see white light everywhere. She squinted, the light being way too bright. "O-ow..so bright.." She sat up, her hand attempting to block out the light. After her eyes adjusted, she looked around. Everything was white, but it was an actual room. More like an office, actually. There was a desk, and one of those cool cushiony chairs. A single window, with a beautiful view of the Earth. She noticed she was sitting on a futon, which was also white.

She heard a door open, and looked in the general direction of the sound. She looked at the man in confusion, wondering if he was who she thought he was. His silver hair gleamed in the light, and -oh so surprisingly- he wore a white suit. His silvery white eyes, narrowed and he smiled.

"So, you're finally awake. I've been waiting for you." He said, his voice like silk. She looked at herself, finding that she was also a bit changed from before. She wore a silver dress, that went down to her ankles. She was still barefoot, of course, and her raven black hair was tied up. She looked at him again.

"Are you..?" She started, but never finished her sentence. The man chuckled, finally identifying himself.

"Yes, I am the man on the moon. Or, Manny, as the others like to call me." He smiled. Her eyes widened in shock. She wasn't expecting to ever actually meet him. She might even be the only one to ever meet him in person.

"Why am I here? I thought I died.." She said, looking down at her hands sadly. He gently grabbed one of her hands.

"Yes, but it wasn't meant to be. You were not suppose to die, ever. So, for the time being, I brought you here. You need time to heal, but it won't take you too long. You see, you are to be a Guardian. You are meant to protect the children of the world, as Jack and the other four do." He sat next to her, smiling. "Child, don't be afraid, or sad. You will get to go back, I promise."

She looked at him, a sad look on her face. "Will I get to see Jack?" She asks. Manny chuckles, nodding.

"Of course. Like I said, you're going to be a Guardian, just like him. I'm sure you already know what your center is, right?" He asks. She nods, putting her hand over her heart.

"Yes... my center is Honesty." She said, smiling. Manny smiled brightly.

"Yes, child. Now, go to sleep. You need your rest. And when you wake, you will be back on Earth, with Jack." He smiles, placing his hand over her eyes. She suddenly feels very tired, and she goes to sleep. Falling back, her head rests against the arm of the couch.

* * *

Jack looked up at the moon, glaring. Sitting on the roof of Santoff Claussen, he had been having a very one-sided conversation with Manny.

"Why didn't you tell me where she was sooner?! If I had known where to find her, I could have saved her.. she wouldn't have died." Jack's voice started off strong, and filled with rage, then it turned sorrowful. "Manny.. is there any way she can come back?" he asks, pleading.

The moon shone brightly, sending a beam of light towards him. A figure started to form in front of him, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Audrey?"

* * *

**I know, you all probably hate me, right? XD I ended with another cliffie. Oh well, you will just have to wait until next chapter. Kay? Kay. Mwahah!**

**As you all know, I do not own ROTG nor any of it's characters. :)**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing out!~**


End file.
